The Best Time of the Year
by FuturePast
Summary: It's Christmas time, also a time when hollows appear at an alarming rate! Rukia's first Christmas that she remembers will be with Ichigo. But what will they get each other?... COMPLETE
1. Pologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but one day, _just you wait and see..._

The Best Time of the Year  
Prologue

"What is this, this Christmas?" Rukia asked Ichigo, befuddled (only she said it: Tristmas)

"It's a holiday, it sucks, don't get your hopes up," Ichigo didn't really mind Christmas, in fact he used to love it. It was _o.k _now, but he had preferred it much more when he was a kid.

Rukia studied his face hard, she wasn't an idiot. She knew when he was thinking hard, and she usually didn't know why. Except, when it came to his mother, she always saw the pain in his eyes,

"Don't give me that bullshit," she told him angrily

"Shut the hell up, I know what I'm talking about," he muttered even more angrily back at her.

Sighing, Rukia got up from the cupboard and walked over to Ichigo's bed. Taking his chin in her hand and turning it towards her, she said,

"I don't know much about this holiday, but I know that you can, for once, be happy, o.k?"

He knocked her hand away roughly, who the hell did she think she was talking to?

"And, I know you don't want to hear this, but this is also the time when hollows appear most frequently,"

Ichigo looked up at her, his eyes widening slightly,

"And I'm not done, tell me about this Christmas," she nagged,

"O.k, now I'm done," she said when he didn't answer her.

Rukia waved a hand over his face. Ichigo just turned over on his bed and pulled a pillow over his ears.

Rukia poked him, moaning that if he wasn't going to tell him she would...

"Shut up," he said. Eventually, seeing that her attempts were fruitless, in anger, she jerked the pillow away.

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU BITCH!" he yelled, rubbing behind his ears in pain.

Snuggling up to the pillow and shoving Ichigo to the other side of the bed, she told him to tell her.

"Fine, jeez..."

---

Rukia's eyes sparkled at the promise of all that Ichigo had explained to her. Unconsciously, she had moved closer to Ichigo as he had explained all the wonders one by one,

"And then?" she breathed,

"And then, a year goes by, and it happens all over again," Ichigo said, shrugging,

"Wow," she gave a shiver of excitement, but mistaking it for cold, she moved that little much closer to Ichigo. He gulped.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, she looked very sad,

"I can't celebrate it, I have no one to-" caught up in the moment, Ichigo placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

Leaning forward so that their lips were millimeters from each other, he said, "You can celebrate it with my family,"

Rukia shivered as she felt his warm breath on her lips, this time, however, she did not mistake it for the weather. He moved forward, closing the gap between them.

BEEP. BEEP.

Ichigo pulled back just as they were about to lock lips,

Rukia looked at the phone in her hand, "It's starting."

A/n: To those who don't celebrate Christmas, sorry if this offends you, to those who are Jewish (my dad and his side of the family are), Happy Hanukkah!

Till next chapter, which will be nearer to Christmas (in their time, not ours, I will hopefully update _much_ sooner!), lets imagine that the date of this happening is the first of December.

It is the holidays (we are working on the southern hemisphere times – in my country) so they will be spending all of their days together…

Glad we got that sorted out.

Oh, and the thing about hollows occuring most frequently in December, I made that up.


	2. The 16th

I would just like to say that this chapter is on the 16th of December, the day that my family and I always put up the tree. So, if you haven't gathered, they are decorating and putting the tree up today, YIPPEE!

And I'm very sorry as people spell Hanukkah in different ways, sorry if I offended you by spelling it wrong.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

The Best Time of the Year  
Chapter 2: The 16th

Rukia was wearing a Christmas hat on her head – the red one with a strip of white around it and a pom-pom on the end. It was flopped over on the side of her face. She looked comical.

Ichigo almost laughed out loud when he had woken up that morning, I mean, he would of, had he not been so tired.

-Flashback-

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered to him early in the morning, "what's this?" she was holding up his Christmas hat,

"It's a freakin' hat, you freakin' idiot. Now freakin' leave me alone," he mumbled, still half asleep.

Rukia inspected the hat closely, then put it on, "So," she paused, thinking, "like this?"

"Yes, like that," Ichigo lay, face down, on the bed, not wanting Rukia to see his smile.

She narrowed her eyes at the back of his orange fluff of hair. Then she kicked it.

"OW!" he yelled, sitting up now, then realizing that the family was still sleeping, he whispered at her, rubbing his head,

"What the fu – Rukia, are you mentally challenged or something?"

"No, I'm not!" she replied indignantly, crossing her arms,

"Well, it sure seems like it."

Rukia fought the urge to hit the teenager. Her fists were scrunched into tiny balls.

"Have you never celebrated Christmas before?" he asked her with disbelief in his words and eyes,

"I don't know. I mean, I must of, but I don't remember anything…"

"Oh," Ichigo felt bad for Rukia, although she was old, she had the body of a kid, and it was horrible to be a kid without the experiences of religion.

"I'll tell you what, you, as well as spending Christmas with me and family, I'm going to introduce you to the family as an exchange student who was staying with a family who has left on holiday and I was the only one that could take you in. And then, you can also prepare for Christmas with us,"

Rukia was silent for a moment,

"I mean, that's only if you want."

She smiled widely at him and hugged him, that was what she wanted, she would love that,

"O.k, er, Rukia," Rukia looked up at a blushing Ichigo. She quickly let go of him, embarrassed.

---

"You don't have to hide it from us Ichigooooo!" Ichigo punched his father in the face. Isshin kicked him back. Soon they were rolling on the ground, beating each other up,

"Come," Rukia looked down at Yuzu's hand, which was held out for Rukia to take,

"Where are we going?"

"Will you help me with the food for lunch, Kuchiki – san?" Rukia smiled and nodded an affirmative.

-End flashback-

Rukia was helping get the decorations down from a cupboard now, and later, the whole family and her were going to go get a tree.

She was holding a long piece of soft, green tinsel,

"This object that I have the pleasure of holding in my hand is by far the best thing so far!"

She then took a box of lights from Karin, who was passing it down to her,

"This object that I have the pleasure of holding in my hand is by far the best thing so far!"

Yuzu smiled at Rukia, she was weird, she was now holding the angel for the very top of the tree (or star, whatever you want),

"This object that I have the pleasure of holding in my hand is by far the – oomph,"

She had just got elbowed by Ichigo, "Shut up," he said between a smile, clenching his teeth, then, "Oh, sorry, Rukia, I didn't mean to, are you o.k? I feel so bad now,"

"I'm fine," she said with equal fakeness, "Don't worry about it," she laughed.

Isshin, Karin and Yuzu stared at them, dumbfounded,

"I think you overdid it,"

"Me, hell no, you're the one with the extra fake laugh,"

"O.k!" Karin said, interrupting the two who were about to bite each others heads off, "Time to go and get the tree!"

"YAY!" Isshin and Yuzu shouted, excited, they started to dance around in a circle.

"C'mon," he said, grabbing Rukia by the upper arm, "let's go before these two get high on their own mentalness."

---

Rukia stared at the rows of pine trees, waiting to be sold. Itching to touch one, Rukia grabbed the person nearest to her, which happened to be Isshin, and pulled him in amongst the rows,

"Kuchiki – san, I didn't know you liked me _that_ way," he said to her, turning her around to face him, "YEEOOWWWW!"

Ichigo seemed to be flying through the air, kicking Isshin away from Rukia. (You know how he does it)

"You pervert,"

"Now, now, don't make such accusations," Isshin said back, wagging his finger. This action was rewarded with a punch in the gut.

Karin rolled her eyes at the bickering father and son,

"Let's go find a tree while they beat the crap out of each other. They should be done by the time we've picked it."

---

Rukia was tired out from decorating the tree. She flushed as she remembered what happened.

-Flashback-

Rukia held the sparkling angel in her hand, to put on the top of the tree. It was the last thing to be done, but she was too short,

"Here, let me help," she turned to Ichigo's voice, and smiled.

"How?"

"Well, Yuzu usually climbs on my back," he patted his back, proudly, "or on my shoulders."

Rukia raised an eyebrow at the adolescent.

"Sure," she shrugged.

"There we go, AAGH! I'M GONNA FALL!"

"Too late," Karin told her.

Rukia had fallen on top of Ichigo. It wasn't his fault that she had fallen. It was hers. She had leant too far forward.

"I am so sorry," she squeaked, blushing red. She jumped to her feet but tripped back onto Ichigo as she slipped on some tinsel.

"Oomph," he uttered as she fell on top of him. Rukia was grabbing at Ichigo to regain her balance (he was now sitting up),

Ichigo swallowed hard as Rukia began, unknowingly, to explore his chest.

"Rukia," he whispered frantically as his family watched, "Rukia!"

"What?"

He looked down at her hands,

"Wha - oh!" she blushed once again.

-End Flashback-

Rukia looked at her hands as Ichigo fought a hollow. How could he fight after the tiresome day they had just had? It must have something to do with his muscles...

Rukia shivered with delight as she remembered the touch.

"Oi! Rukia! I'm done!" Ichigo stood before her, sword over his shoulder.

"Good, because there's another one coming."

A/n: Sorry this chapter took so long…now review!


	3. The In Between Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Dedicated to: Shadowfox1949 who gave me the idea for this chapter

A/n: This will have a bit of hollow fighting in it, because I feel like it.

The Best Time of the Year

Chapter 3: The in Between Chapter

Ichigo stood with his zanpuktoh over his shoulder,

"Hello bastard,"

"You smell tasty,"

"And you stink,"

In a flash, Ichigo slashed the hollow's head,

"Behind you," Rukia called out to him. He turned and brought his sword down heavily on the hollow,

"Anymore?"

"Yes," Rukia gulped, they were surrounded by hollows, all chanting:

"You smell tasty,"

"Kuso," Ichigo quickly ran to Rukia to protect her,

"Too slow," a hollow stood between them,

"Move," he pulled Zangetsu around to meet the hollow, it disappeared immediately, but it had wasted his time. More hollows separated Rukia and him. Yet they all seemed to be ignoring her and coming for him.

Ichigo stabbed hollow after hollow in quick succession, they were weak hollows, pointless hollows, yet he had to get rid of them.

As the last hollow broke into a million tiny pieces, he noticed a stronger one was nearing Rukia. Rukia, too busy watching Ichigo, had no idea.

Ichigo ran in between her and the hollow, of course, those other ones were just diversions!

"Aargh!" he felt blood pour out of his shoulder,

"Ichigo-"

"Stay back Rukia!" Ichigo yelled the order at Rukia.

Breathing heavily, Ichigo turned to look at the giant hollow. It was almost twice the usual size, and it's eyes were a bright green with no pupils. It let off a terrible stench.

"Me want Death god. Death god look tasty. Mmamamam," It laughed in a chilly voice, reaching for Ichigo, only to have it chopped off. Before it knew what was going on, Ichigo had sliced behind it's mask,

"Nooooo!"

Ichigo watched it disintegrate into nothing with a look of disgust upon his face. Holding his zanpuktoh in one hand, and his shoulder in the other, he returned to his body,

"Quick, Rukia. Do something," Ichigo suffered silently while Rukia patched up the damage,

"Let's go,"

"But aren't there anymore?"

"It doesn't matter. You need to rest right now," he was about to protest when he received a death glare from Rukia. He held his hands up in submission, but his scowl increased.

They walked in silence back to the house. It was four days until Christmas and everyone was doing last minute shopping. Rukia gave a sidelong glance at Ichigo. She knew that he had already gone shopping.

-Flashback-

"Oi, Rukia, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm going to get everything now."

"Oh…"

"Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what I mean?"

"Uh, no, not really."

Ichigo sighed. He had told her all about Christmas, but he had left out that people give presents to each other. He had only said that Father Christmas (Santa Claus, Saint Nick…e.t.c) brought gifts to the people who were good. He had been surprised when she had believed him. But, then, he figured, she was a spirit, herself, so why would she not believe it?

"People get presents for each other for Christmas."

"Oh… I knew that,"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Sure you did."

"I did, but why don't you just ask Santa what I want?" Rukia thought she had cornered Ichigo,

"Rukia, he doesn't exist. He's just a… person that was created to get parents to control their kids, oww!"

Rukia pulled her hand back from punching Ichigo.

"Why did you lie? Besides, you know so much about him, you obviously believed in him when you were young, didn't you?" Ichigo scowled at her,

"This discussion is closed."

-End Flashback-

Rukia stopped in her tracks (which was right outside the door) she had just realized that she hadn't told Ichigo what she wanted. Damnit. But what did she want?

"Ichigo," they were greeted by Isshin, who looked very solemn.

"There was no space for a patient, so the room Kuchiki - san was in is now occupied by him. Now Rukia - san, the only place there is left is my room, of course, I don't mind if you want to sleep with me," he winked at her while nudging Ichigo,

"Get away from us, she'll sleep in my room."

Isshin looked as if he had just been slapped in the face, "Fine," he sulked off to the kitchen.

"You'll go back to sleeping in the cupboard."

---

"NANI!" the cupboard was empty with the bedding gone,

"That's right, we took the bedding for the spare room,"

Ichigo sweat dropped. Everyone was sleeping, they had stayed up to watch a movie, and now, there was nowhere to sleep except Ichigo's bed.

"I'll sleep n the floor,"

"You can't," Rukia pointed out, "or I'd be sleeping in the cupboard, or on the furniture, or-"

"Yeah, I get the point, just get changed."

Ichigo grabbed a pair of boxers and left Rukia to change in his room.

"I'm done!" she called out to him when she was finished changing. Ichigo got up from the floor and came back in. They both observed the single bed for a second, and then got in.

Ichigo lay on the side, _this is so weird_, he placed his arms behind his head, while Rukia snuggled up to his side. Putting a hand on his bare chest, she rested her head there also,

"Goodnight," she mumbled,

"Yeah, you, too," _thank god for the darkness_ Ichigo thought, blushing.

Rukia moved a little bit closer to Ichigo and soon fell asleep. Ichigo took his hands from behind his head and wrapped them around her tentatively. One arm around her back and one arm around her front, Ichigo fell asleep, too.

A/n: Now they are together … I am aware that this chapter sucked, but, feel free to tell me as well. The fighting could have gone better. I think that I should stay away from the fighting scenes and rather do the fluff. But, please, tell me what you think, I would love any ideas for the next chapter, the last one, on Christmas day.

What did Ichigo get for Rukia?

Reader's Poll: What do you think Ichigo got for her. I've got an idea, but if someone has a really nice present, a better idea, I might just change it!

Till next time,

FuturePast


	4. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: If you saw Rukia making out with Ichigo all the time, then, you can suspect I own Bleach. But you don't, so… I WILL OWN BLEACH SOON!

Ichigo: Have you taken your medication lately?

FP: Er… let's just start the story!

The Best Time of the Year

Chapter 4: Christmas Day!

"Kuchiki - san! Kuchiki - san! Wake up! Father Christmas came!" Yuzu shook Rukia until her eyes fluttered open,

"Huh?" Rukia rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up,

"Merry Christmas, Rukia… chan!" Rukia smiled at Yuzu's offer of friendship,

"Merry Christmas to you, too… Yuzu - chan!"

"Merry Christmas, Kuchiki - kun!" as Rukia entered the living room, she was greeted by a loud and excited Isshin, she gave a small smile,

"You, too! Er, where are Karin - chan and Kurosaki - kun?"

"Oh, they are still sleeping. Such party poopers!"

"No, we aren't," Ichigo mumbled as they also entered the room, rubbing his hair so that it stood up more than normal, "Merry Christmas," he added.

After the greetings had had been exchanged and everyone was fully awake, save for Ichigo, Yuzu made everyone a large mug of tea and everyone settled down around the base of the tree or on sofas around the tree.

While Ichigo and Isshin argued about what they would do for the day, Rukia got lost in her thoughts.

She wondered if Ichigo would like his present from her. But also, she wondered how exactly she would give it to him. Yes, the present she was going to give Ichigo was a kiss.

But Ichigo was too damn tall, and she was so short. She guessed she would do it when they were sitting down…

"I think that Rukia - chan should get the first present!"

"Agreed!"

Rukia looked up in surprise as a small box was given to her, To Rukia, Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Yours sincerely, Inoue Orihime.

Everyone looked at her expectantly even Ichigo, who had stopped drooling on the couch bored and sleeping.

"What is it?"

"Let her open it first!" Rukia turned the box in her hand. It was smallish and wrapped in a shiny, silver wrapping paper. She pulled off the one sellotaped side. It was one of those nice wrapping papers that the sellotape pulled off easily from.

Inside, there was a small, soft teddy bear that read: Friends 4eva on the front. Pulling it out, she saw that it was a key ring, "Kawaii!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows as Yuzu, Karin and Rukia gushed over the present. When they were done, Ichigo was handed a present. Unwrapping it, he found that they were… socks. With strawberries printed on them. Looking at the label, he saw they were from Tatsuki.

Damn that Tatsuki…

"Me! A present for me!" Isshin yelled as he found a present with his name on in the pile. It was Belgium chocolates.

They carried on unwrapping presents until there was no more left to unwrap. Rukia had got: A key ring, chocolates, stickers, a notepad, a beaded bracelet, make up, earrings, a seductive bra (from Keigo and Mizuiro), nail polish, perfume, a cellphone cover and many other small things.

Ichigo had got: The socks, chocolates, a new toothbrush, boxers, a play station game, a penknife, a peak cap, clothes, boxing gloves, a CD, a nose hair remover (from Keigo and Mizuiro), and also, many other small objects. And, much to his disgust, a condom and nudge from his father.

But neither had gotten their present from the other.

And the pile of presents were gone.

"So… what are we going to do first?"

"Yuzu is making breakfast, then we're visiting mom's grave. After that, we are going for an early dinner at that new, expensive restaurant," Karin informed them all, "Go get ready."

Ichigo and Isshin stared at her, mouths agape, "So you had everything already planned?..."

---

Breakfast was a normal-ish affair and soon everyone was ready to go to the grave. Rukia had protested, but everyone had insisted that she go with them.

When they arrived there, the graveyard was empty and the atmosphere somber. But the Kurosaki family soon sorted that out.

As the day wore on, many people had visited their lost loved one's graves and soon it was time for their early dinner.

The restaurant was packed, but had a very friendly air about it. As it was Christmas, you only paid per head and then you got a table. All that was on the table you could eat and there was an extra buffet table on the side.

When they sat down, Rukia smelled the most amazing smells ever, and after they had decided what drinks they were having, waitresses and waiters immediately stocked their table with turkey, gammon, roast potatoes and much more. Soon, the table was laden with all sorts of food imaginable.

The meal was "superb" as Isshin had stated. When it was time to leave, their early dinner had turned into a late one, 11 o'clock.

"Arigatou gosamaizu! I had a lovely time," Rukia bowed to the Kurosaki family as they left the restaurant.

"Ahh, I'm sooo _full_!"

"Me, too,"

"Er, Rukia," Ichigo tugged at her sleeve, "can I speak to you? In private?"

At her nod, he pulled her into his room. He walked to the cupboard, slid it open and pulled out a large box,

"Here's your present," he seemed somewhat shy as she took it from him.

It wasn't wrapped very well, but it was o.k. Rukia's hands shook as she started to unwrap the red and green paper. Inside was a box the shape and size of a shoe box. Inside that box, Rukia pulled out a pair of pretty, black and silver high heeled shoes.

"Do you like them?" he asked her as she pulled them on. She gave him a soft smile as she looked up. Standing up, she was slightly taller, they were perfect,

"Just in time for your present,"

Ichigo smiled widely, he hoped his present made it easier for them, then he pulled her in for a kiss.

OWARI

A/n: I didn't really like this whole story but, hey! The OOCness: I'm sorry. And I know that there aren't any restaurants open at Christmas, but I don't care! Haha! This is MY story.

Please review and make me feel happy about myself.

FuturePast


End file.
